


Breakfast

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [46]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Robbie Saves The Day, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sportacus gets overwhelmed with too many people needing help (not rescued) and he goes to Robbie's lair very quiet and gloomy and bursts into tears after Robbie asks if he's alright.





	Breakfast

Sportacus hadn’t even had time for breakfast.

He woke up at dawn to a letter from Stephanie asking if he would want to come jogging with her that morning. How could he say no to that?

After their jog, Milford had needed help with a few chores. Then Bessie needed someone to help re-hang her laundry line. Stephanie came over to ask if he could knock down a fresh apple off the tree for her for breakfast. Ziggy had seen this and wanted one too. Then Trixie wanted a push on the wagon, Pixel needed help re-painting the sports field to match a diagram he had found online, Stingy roped Sportacus into helping him clean all the sports equipment, Bessie asked him to run to the store for some flour, Ziggy wanted someone to find his favorite lollipop, Trixie couldn’t tie her shoes-

And all the while, Sportacus’ stomach grumbled in annoyance. 

By the midafternoon, things calmed down just enough for Sportacus to slip away. He was afraid to retreat to his ship; though there was food up there, he had this mental image of letters shooting up every few minutes and covering the floor of the ship with demands. Sportacus simply walked out of town, letting his feet lead the way.

After several minutes, he found himself outside Robbie’s hatch. He jumped down without knocking. Robbie was there, sitting in his chair and watching TV with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. He stared at Sportacus as the elf walked over.

“What did you put on that?” Sportacus asked in greeting, pointing at the popcorn.

“Um, butter?”

Sportacus swiped a handful and sat down next to the arm chair. He ate slowly and stared blankly at the TV. He wasn’t sure what was playing but it was nice to zone out in silence for a bit. Robbie let him sit like that for a good while before he spoke up.

“Sportaflop? Are you alright?”

Tears gathered in Sportacus’ eyes and he choked out a weak, “No...” The TV shut off and Robbie slid off the chair to sit next to Sportacus. “I love them all, Robbie, I do. I  _really_ do. I love helping them. But it’s just been a lot today. And I can’t say no, I  _should_ every once in a while but I don’t... I can’t... and I’m  _so hungry_.”

He rubbed furiously at his eyes. He was acting childish. He shouldn’t have come down here. He had just wanted some quiet for once. There was a hand on top of his head and Sportacus looked over. Robbie was patting his head.

“Are you saying it would be helpful if Lazytown was actually  _lazy_ today?” Robbie asked with a smirk.

Sportacus let out a watery chuckle before nodding. “Just this once,” he clarified.

“Then I haven’t a moment to lose!” Robbie cried as he jumped to his feet, “ _I_ _t’s disguise time_!”

He made a show of putting on his outfit and dramatically articulating his plan to Sportacus, repeatedly making the elf laugh loudly at his antics. Before he left the lair, Robbie turned and said, “There’s strawberries in the fridge, you’ll love whatever’s on channel 36 I’m almost sure, and no matter what you hear  _everything is fine_!”

With that, he was gone, and Sportacus was left to relax for the first time all day.


End file.
